lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Evony Fleurette Marquise
Evony Fleurette Marquise is a Dark Fae Leanan sídhe and the current Morrígan. Character arc The Morrigan appeared with two of her Dark Fae bodyguards, upon hearing of Bo, the unaligned succubus. She and her guards go to The Ash's Light Fae headquarters. Lauren attempts to stop her but to no avail as The Morrigan insisted on seeing Bo and pushed past the human. She interrupted The Ash's interrogation of Bo, wanting Bo for the Dark Fae. When The Ash orders Lauren to take Bo for analysis, The Morrigan orders her guards to take Bo instead. Though some fighting between the Light and Dark occur, The Ash soon puts a stop to it, telling The Morrigan that Lauren needed to examine her, and that the two of them needed to talk. While The Morrigan doesn't believe that Bo's as ignorant as she says, The Ash is unsure, and he wants the two of them to work together to solve the problem. The Morrigan doesn't really want to, and she thinks that if they'll be ridiculed by the other Fae counties for having Bo hidden from them, that it'd be best to kill Bo and get it over with. She views Bo as a threat as long as she is neutral, so the Ash decides that they force her to choose a side, the old fashioned way. At The Glass Factory where Bo is to be tested, The Morrigan has a private meeting with Bo, where she attempts to get Bo to spill any information on herself that she may have. The Morrigan also explains that Bo will be tested to join a side, and that neutrality isn't an option. The Morrigan also shows sympathy for Bo, on her having to be alone for so long, and that she should really consider which side she wants (The Morrigan subtly hinting that she should join Dark) before The Morrigan makes her leave. The Morrigan witnessed Bo killing a Troll and defeating a Pain-Eater. The Morrigan is furious when Bo decides to remain neutral, and still wants to kill her as she's more of a threat than she thought. Trick though manages to convince her and The Ash to leave her alive for the time being, as a means to unravel her mystery. Mayer, a Dark Fae, reveals that all the money he collects by using the luck of certain humans to win betting scores, goes straight to The Morrigan. When Dyson is accused of murdering a Dark Fae Redcap named Ba'al, he asks for sanctuary at the Dal. The Morrigan brings two bodyguards with her as she goes to the Dal and demands for Dyson to be handed over. Upon refusal she has her bodyguards attack Bo and Dyson. Trick brings out a shotgun and tells The Morrigan that she can leave, though she vows that sooner or later she will "have Dyson's head for her wall". Dyson eventually decides his friends are sacrificing enough for him, and he goes to Vex's night club, Carpe Noctem. There he is captured by Vex and The Morrigan. Dyson is chained up and Vex tortures him while Silas watches as The Morrigan tries to interrogate him, though to no avail. When she starts to get bored she orders Dyson's death, but Bo, Kenzi, and Portia interrupt. They expose Silas as being the murderer over his love for Portia and to prevent Ba'al from killing her and that he framed Dyson. The Morrigan releases Dyson and watches as Vex begins to torture Silas. When her old friend Nate attempts to apply for an audition with the Morrigan's agency, Kenzi requests that the Morrigan spare Nate and reject the audition in exchange for a future favour from Kenzi. Personality Evony presents great talent for malice and cutting remarks. In addition to a clever and manipulative streak which she is able to use to exploit both Fae and humans alike. A character trait that shines through her abuse of human artists, stealing their royalties to service her own goals. Marquise is quick to remind anyone she views as a threat or disrespectful of her ability and willingness to see them suffer when they step out of line making her a feared Fae leader. As a Leanan Sidhe, Evony has the supernatural skill of absorbing the talents from other beings, which fits well for her profession as a talent agent, seeking out this with underlying talent and acquiring them for her benefit. In the episode 'Into the Dark', it was revealed that she can also drain talents to the point where recipients are literally reduced to puddle. This ability does not seem to be common for her race, since even Trick does not seem to be aware of it. Relationships Quote Trivia *It is interesting to note, while she is an elected leader of the Dark Fae, she has been shown on occasion to be easily manipulated and deceived. In It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away her assistant Bianca undermined her plans by controlling her subjects. Later, in Into the Dark she is twice taken advantage of for other Fae's personal gain. She has also been shown in ConFaegion to be willing to risk the fae world to settle petty a vendetta with Bo by spreading a contagious parasite. *In Into the Dark, Paulo mentions that he heard everyone calling her a "MILF". At this point we're not sure if it's in reference to her overall attractiveness and age or if she in fact has a child we have not yet met. *Given the constant theme of BDSM surrounding her and Vex it's possible her last name is a reference to the seventeenth century french erotic author Marquise de Sade. Marquise de Sade *She has yet to call in a favour (that is to be determined by her) that Kenzi owes her. (Kenzi promised her a favour if she left her childhood friend, Nate, alone and not drain him of his talents.) Appearances *1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World *1.11 Faetal Justice *2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away *2.15 Table for Fae *2.21 Into the Dark *3.01 Caged Fae *3.06 The Kenzi Scale *3.12 Hail, Hale *3.13 Those Who Wander References Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Recurring Character Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae